


TRANSLATION: Der Mondkönig

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deutsch | German, Draco as Ludwig II, Light BDSM, Ludwig II von Bayern, M/M, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zieht sich Draco Malfoy in seine eigene Fantasiewelt zurück. Eine Harry/Draco Geschichte in 25 Drabbles, inspiriert vom Leben des Märchenkönigs Ludwig II. von Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Der Mondkönig

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362842) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



_~ Der Schlitten ~_

Schneeflocken legen sich auf die Londoner Skyline, ein glitzerndes Band wie aus Sternenstaub. Es reicht hinauf in den nächtlichen Himmel bis nach Wiltshire, wo es seit Tagen schneit. Ein schwerer, schwarz lackierter Schlitten gleitet still über das endlose Weiß. Vier Thestrale ziehen das Gefährt. Muggels können sie nicht sehen, auch Zauberer nicht, die dem Tod noch nie begegnet sind. Ihr Atem ist wie Rauch in der frostigen Luft, und eine vermummte Gestalt lenkt ihren Pfad. Obwohl er sich in warme Decken hüllt, verrät ihn doch der silberne Glanz seines Haars: Der junge Herr Malfoy fährt wieder durch das verschneite Land.

 

  
_~ Observierung ~_

"Hast du schon gehört?" Ron klingt müde. Seit Stunden sitzen sie vertraut nebeneinander und observieren das Haus eines Verdächtigen.

"Was?"

"Malfoy lässt einen Flügel des Herrenhauses abreißen."

"Wirklich?" Die ganze Nacht brennen die Kerzen schon. Erst jetzt, als die Dämmerung heraufzieht, tropft Wachs auf das Fensterbrett. Harry fährt mit dem Zeigefinger durch die Flammen. Der Schmerz ist scharf, aber auszuhalten. Vor drei Jahren hat er Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben, seither hat er kaum an ihn gedacht.

"Die Leute sagen, er will alles beseitigen, was an Voldemort erinnert."

Harry lacht leise. Niemand weiß so gut wie er, dass das unmöglich ist.

 

_~ Die Uschanka ~_

Bei Winterbourne kam der Schlitten an einem Schneemann mit Hut vorbei. Als Draco die Thestrale in den Stall bringt, fällt ihm der kohlenäugige Geselle ein, der vor Jahren im schneebedeckten Garten des Herrenhauses stand, die Uschanka seines Großvaters auf dem Kopf.

Wo ist die Uschanka jetzt? Was ist sonst noch im Haus, das verrät, wie treu die Malfoys ihren dunklen, mächtigen Herren dienten, mochten sie Voldemort heißen oder Grindelwald?

Morgen wird er die Bibliothek in Flammen stecken. Er wird die Uschanka finden und auch sie verbrennen. Das Herrenhaus ist ein Ort der Versteckten Dinge. Nur durch Feuer wird es rein.

 

_~ Feuer in der Dämmerung ~_

Harry Appariert mit Flecken und Zimtgeruch auf seinem Zauberermantel, von der heißen Schokolade, die er verschüttete, als der Heuler losging und Alarm in der Aurorenzentralen schlug: Dunkle Magie im Herrenhaus der Malfoys!

Er landet bei einem Feuer, das hoch in die Abenddämmerung lodert. Leder, Holz und Pergament nähren die Flammen. Malfoy steht mittendrin. Er trägt eine Muggel-Uniform, eine Uschanka auf dem Kopf.

 _Feindfeuer_ , ist Harrys erster Gedanke, aber Malfoy flüstert nur _Incendio_. Harry tritt in den Flammenring und packt ihn am Handgelenk. Malfoy wimmert, als würde er aus einem wundervollen Traum gerissen. Dann richtet er seinen brennenden Blick auf Harry.

 

_~ Ein Treffen im Ministerium 1 ~_

Die Malfoys besitzen eines der größten Vermögen in der Zaubererwelt. Solch ein Reichtum bringt Verantwortung, weshalb der Chefmünzer von Gringrotts die Sache persönlich mit dem Minister besprechen will.

Doch sonst Apparierte Ragnok Taubenzeh immer mit einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe direkt ins Ministerium. Noch nie musste er den Muggel-Eingang benutzen. Mit Koboldmagie hat er sich unsichtbar gemacht und stapft nun durch den Schnee auf die rote Telefonzelle zu. Die Demütigung brennt ihm im Gesicht. Die Spinnereien des jungen Malfoy müssen ein Ende haben, dafür wird er Sorge tragen. Noch einmal verschleudert ihm dieses Bürschchen nicht hunderttausend Galleonen auf einen Streich.

 

_~ Hermelin 2 ~_

Der junge Herr Malfoy empfängt seine Gäste im frisch renovierten Festsaal des Herrenhauses. Potter hat das Feuer im Hof gelöscht. Halbverbrannte Bücher liegen draußen herum, manche so dunkelmagisch, dass ihre Zerstörung den Alarm im Ministerium auslöste. Und verflucht seien die Auroren, die ihn immer noch mit einem Zauber überwachen.

Draco zieht die schwere Robe enger um sich, er streicht über das grüne Seidenfutter. Der weiche Hermelin schmiegt sich an sein Kinn. In wochenlanger Arbeit schufen Weber und Schneider ein Gewand, das dem prächtigen neuen Festsaal ebenbürtig ist. Potters Augen sind erfüllt von ehrfürchtigem Staunen. Draco erlaubt sich ein kleines Lächeln.

 

_~ Auch die Dunkelheit 3 ~_

Robards führt Malfoys Befragung im Speisezimmer durch. Es ist vollkommen verändert, seit Harry das letzte Mal im Herrenhaus war. Sogar das Mondlicht scheint wie von einer anderen Welt. Der neue Kronleuchter glitzert wie Eis.

"Er hat sie nicht mehr alle", sagt ein erfahrener Auror, als Harry näher tritt.

Malfoy steht mit dem Rücken zum offenen Kamin. "Ihr braucht nichts zu fürchten", flüstert er. "Auch die Dunkelheit wird schön sein." Lichterketten umkränzen den Kaminssims, sie blinken gelb, grün, blau, rot.

"Dann haben Sie also dunkle Magie ausgeübt, Sir?", fragt Robards.

"Nein!" Malfoys verwirrter Blick sucht Harry. "Potter, erklär _du_ es ihnen."

 

_~ Die Gruft ~_

Um Mitternacht sind die Auroren endlich davon überzeugt, dass die Verbrennung schwarzmagischer Büchern den Heuler-Alarm auslöste. Sie verschwinden, doch Harry bleibt. Er weiß selbst nicht warum.

Malfoy fingert nervös am Futterstoff seines Mantels herum, dann führt er Harry hinaus, sie schreiten über unberührten Schnee. Silberbespitzte Türmchen und türkise Mauern tauchen im Dunkel auf, ein mannshoher Nussknacker steht Wache vor einer russischen Moschee. Malfoy ergreift Harrys Hand.

"Die neue Gruft", erklärt er. Malfoys Eltern sind seit zwei Jahren tot.

"Wundervoll", sagte Harry. "Gut bewacht." Was für ein Schwachsinn ihm über die Lippen kommt.

Doch Malfoy lacht und drückt Harrys Hand. _Danke._

 

_~ Hals über Kopf ~_

Draco verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in Potter. Splitternackt geistert er durch Dracos Träume, mit einer roten Zipfelmütze und einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Dracos Schwanz wird steif beim Gedanken an Potters Brust, sein kratziges Kinn, an den Geruch von Feuer und Zimt auf seiner Haut.

Vater war nachsichtig mit Dracos schwulen Affären, aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Der neue Westflügel des Herrenhauses ist fertig, ein Traum in Dunkelblau und gleißendem Weiß.

Im Eiswasser schwindet Dracos Erektion; von nun an gibt er sich nur noch reinen Gedanken hin. Morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag. Morgen wird er seine Braut willkommen heißen.

 

_~ Der Bogenschütze 4 ~_

"Ist die Einladung gekommen?" Vom Büro ihres Vaters blickt Astoria hinunter auf Piccadilly Circus.

"Noch nicht. Er hat es bestimmt vergessen."

Der Bogenschütze auf dem Brunnen liegt unter einem Leichentuch aus Schnee. Die Skulptur, sagte Draco, ist _Anteros_ , Rächer der unerwidert Liebenden.

Er ist nicht mehr der arrogante kleine Angeber aus Hogwarts. Astoria liebt Draco nicht, aber Reinblüter heiraten nicht aus Liebe. Bei ihren Treffen ist Draco zuvorkommend, direkt charmant. Aber er küsst sie nicht, und wenn er sie umarmt, dann so vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sie zerbricht.

Hochzeitseinladungen vergisst man nicht. Eher hat sich die Eule im Schnee verirrt.

 

_~ Die Verlobung ~_

Astoria trägt ihr neues blaues Abendkleid, eine Sonderanfertigung von Twilfitt und Tatting speziell für die Verlobung. Sie sucht Dracos Hand, als sie den Festsaal betreten.

Nur der Mond und ein Dutzend Kerzen sorgen für Licht. Nach einem Moment erkennt Astoria einen Tisch, der feierlich für zwei Personen gedeckt ist. Von der Wand starren Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy aus ihren unverhüllten Porträts.

"Wo sind die Gäste?" Ein einsamer Hauself bringt Weihnachtsgebäck mit fröhlichen roten Zuckerstreuseln. Es wirkt absurd angesichts der geisterhaften Szenerie.

"Alle sind da." Dracos Stimme zittert, seine Hand ist kalt. "Du, Liebste, und ich, und die Schönheit dieser Nacht."

 

_~ Reinheit, Hoffnung 5 ~_

Die Ermittlungen in ihrem laufenden Fall haben sie auf einen verschneiten Friedhof in Edinburgh verschlagen. Gerade hat Harry ein Grab voll blühender Schneeglöckchen entdeckt, dem alten Symbol der Reinblüter, da lässt eine Eule den _Tagespropheten_ auf die Marmorplatte fallen.

 _Greengrass-Tochter löst Verlobung von geistig verwirrtem Malfoy-Erben_ , prangt auf der Titelseite. Darunter ist ein Bild von Malfoy, wie er vor der Menge in der Winkelgasse flieht. Sein verstörter Anblick gibt Harry einen Stich ins Herz.

Ron brummt nur: "Willst du früher Schluss machen?"

Harry grinst. Ron kennt ihn viel zu gut. Mit einem Schneeglöckchen in der Hand Appariert er nach Wiltshire.

 

_~ Der Schürhaken 6 ~_

Draco hat die Stallburschen ins Blockhaus befohlen. Schweiß glitzert im flackernden Licht des Kamins. Er greift nach Haut, Fleisch, harten Muskeln.

Verdient hat er es nicht, aber er braucht es. Der Junge unter ihm ist willig, die Striemen auf seinem Rücken leuchten. Draco leckt das warme Blut ab, um seinen Durst zu stillen.

Astoria ist fort. Er wird nie der Sohn sein, den sein Vater sich gewünscht hat. Die Holzscheite fallen zusammen, Funken und Asche stieben hoch. Draco stöhnt. Einer packt den Schürhaken, ein anderer drückt ihn ins Bärenfell. Hände berühren ihn, er brennt vor Lust. Schlag mich, _schlag –_

 

_~ Ein Treffen im Green Man Pub 7 ~_

Trotz der Massen erkennt Shacklebolt Greengrass sofort. Immerhin war seine Tochter erst gestern im _Tagespropheten_.

"Was Geschäftliches", flüstert der Zaubereiminister seiner Gattin zu, die wortlos die Augen verdreht und hoch zur magischen Abteilung geht.

Im Green Man schützt ein _Muffliato_ sie vor neugierigen Ohren. "Was ist mit Malfoy?" fragt Shacklebolt.

"Hoch verschuldet." Greengrass hebt die Achseln. "All diese Barockmöbel. Er hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Aber das geht ins Geld."

"Die Verlobung?"

Ein harter Zug legt sich um Greengrass' Mund. "Astoria behauptet, Malfoy sei verrückt. Hat den Bezug zur Wirklichkeit verloren, meint sie."

Shacklebolt nickt. Genau das hat auch Ragnok gesagt.

 

_~ Verboten (geil) ~_

Harry folgt Malfoys Fußspuren im Schnee, bis eine Blockhütte vor ihm in der Dämmerung auftaucht. In der Eingangstür bleibt er stehen und starrt auf die mächtige Esche mit weit ausladenden Ästen in der Mitte des Raums. Rote Kugeln und winzige goldene Glöckchen schmücken den Baum.

Malfoy kniet nackt am Kamin, seine Reithosen stehen offen. Frische Striemen kreuzen die Narben auf seiner Brust. Ein muskelbepackter Muggel fickt ihn von hinten, ein zweiter bearbeitet ihn von vorn. Im Feuerschein glitzern Malfoys Augen unter schweren Lidern, sein Schwanz ist riesig und spermaverschmiert. Harry stöhnt laut auf – _verboten (geil), so erregend_ – und Malfoy kommt.

 

_~ Einladung ~_

Eingehüllt in Potters Umhang liegt Draco auf seinem Bett. Schemenhaft erinnert er sich – Potter half ihm auf, sie stolperten zurück zum Herrenhaus, wo Mondlicht die neuen Fassaden beschien. Und zuvor haben die Stallburschen Draco berührt, ihn geschlagen, ihn geliebt. So lange schon hat er sich das gewünscht.

Potters Zauberkraft heilt die Striemen auf seiner Brust. Der Schmerz lässt nach und Draco bleibt leer zurück und voller Sehnsucht nach – _etwas_. Er zieht Potter zu sich, küsst ihn sanft und scheu. Potter entwindet sich ihm mit einem Blick, der glitzert wie im Garten die verschneiten Birken.

"Bleib noch”, flüstert Draco. "Bitte bleib."

 

_~ Entscheidung ~_

Nach dem Abendessen stehen sie am Fuß der breiten Marmortreppe. Nichts würde Harry lieber tun, als mit Malfoy nach oben zu gehen. Am eigenen Leib will er die Hitze spüren, die er unter Malfoys frostigem Dekor hat brennen sehen.

Malfoys Augen leuchten, und es bricht Harry das Herz. Doch als Malfoy ihn umarmen will, tritt er sofort zurück.

"Komm mit mir ins St.-Mungos", sagt er. "Nur für ein paar Routinetests."

Malfoy wird bleich wie die blassgrünen Weihnachtssterne auf den Stufen. "Du auch?", fährt er Harry an. "Du denkst auch ich bin verrückt?"

Harry weiß nicht, was er denken soll.

 

 

_~ Da ist noch etwas ~_

Potters warme, perfekte Hände streicheln Dracos Nacken. Ihre Gesichter berühren sich, Bartstoppeln reiben auf seiner Haut. Potters Atem kitzelt seine Nase, seine Lippen.

"Ich bin dein Freund", flüstert Potter.

 _Freund._ Wie Eis dringt das Wort unter Dracos Haut. So wie sie sich gehasst haben, können sie nicht einfach Freunde werden. Zwischen ihnen ist mehr, und Potter weiß es.

Draco wirft ihn raus, und Potter geht mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Aber da ist noch etwas, das Draco hoffen lässt. Draußen kracht ein Blitz durch die Wolkendecke. Draco küsst seine Fingerspitzen und lächelt dabei. Vielleicht gehört Potters Herz ihm bald ja doch.

 

_~ Fachwerk ~_

Neben den Treppen hoch zum Büro des Zaubereiministers steht ein Weihnachtsbaum, doch Harry starrt hinaus in einen magischen Frühlingstag. Er sehnt sich nach dem Gleißen von Sonnenlicht auf harschem, vereisten Schnee. In der Tasche seines Umhangs findet er ein verwelktes Schneeglöckchen.

"Hast du das gelesen?" Ron hält ihm den _Tagespropheten_ hin. "Malfoy hat ein Grundstück in Godric's Hollow gekauft."

Harry zerdrückt das Schneeglöckchen in seiner Hand.

"Malfoy will ein Fachwerkhaus bauen, steht hier. Genau wie das deiner Eltern."

 _Er ist verrückt._ Malfoy baut ein Haus für ihn. Aber Harry braucht kein neues Zuhause, er möchte nur Malfoy – wohlbehalten und in Sicherheit.

 

_~ Der Architekt ~_

Von außen sieht es aus wie ein normales Baustellenzelt. Innen enthüllt es sich als das Studierzimmer eines Gentleman, ausgestattet mit Kamin und Reißbrett. Auf dem Holztisch liegen die Pläne für ein historisches Haus.

Malfoy hat eine Schreibfeder in der Hand, in der anderen hält er ein Glas Wein; er begrüßt Harry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Harry sagt: "Ich weiß, du tust das für mich. Aber du ..."

Die Zelttür öffnet sich. Erst jetzt bemerkt Harry das zweite Weinglas. Erwartet Malfoy Gäste, hier in Godric's Hollow?

Robards kommt herein. Barnabas Greengrass und der Chefmünzer von Gringotts folgen ihm auf den Fuß.

 

_~ Verrat 8 ~_

Granatrote Tropfen spritzen durch die Luft. Das Weinglas zerbricht auf den Grundrissen, an denen Draco seit vierundzwanzig Stunden pausenlos gearbeitet hat.

Er starrt auf das Pergament in Robards Hand – eine Entmündigungserklärung, mit dem offiziellen Siegel des Zaubereiministers. Er soll als Familienoberhaupt abgesetzt werden, der Zugriff auf sein Vermögen wird ihm entzogen. Sie wollen ihn wegsperren im St.-Mungo-Hospital. Draco blickt hoch zu Potter. Wie, wie konnte er ihn so hintergehen?

"Stallknechte reden viel", sagt Robards. "Sie sind krank, Malfoy."

"Moralisch farbenblind", dröhnt Greengrass.

Ragnok nickt. "Eine unglaubliche Geldverschwendung."

Potter sagt kein Wort. Draco packt ihn, zückt seinen Zauberstab und Appariert davon.

 

_~ Shearwater 9 ~_

Einmal an Weihnachten fand Harry ein Sixpencestück im Plumpudding. Tante Petunia riss es ihm aus der Hand, doch trotzdem brachte es ihm Glück: Sein Brief aus Hogwarts kam im darauffolgenden Sommer.

Hier, am Ufer des Shearwater, könnte Harry etwas Glück gebrauchen. Malfoys Augen glühen wie in der Nacht, als er die Bibliothek seines Vaters in Schutt und Asche legte.

"Ich habe dich nicht...", sagt Harry, da trifft ein Brandzauber ihn am Arm.

Auf Malfoys Haut glitzern Tränen wie Mondlicht auf Schnee. "Los, Potter."

Harry betritt das Eis. Die Wellen darunter bewegen sich. Malfoy stellt sich neben ihn. Das Eis knistert.

 

_~ Schwarzes Eis ~_

Schon nach wenigen Metern greift Potter nach Dracos Hand. Er blickt starr auf die Binsen am weißen Horizont.

Draco muss ihm nicht drohen, Potter geht freiwillig über das Eis. Er vertraut Draco, und Potter würde nie einem Verrückten trauen. Draco dagegen hat ein verblasstes Mal am Arm, weil er einem Wahnsinnigen die Treue schwor.

Er wollte Potter irgendwo gefesselt zurücklassen – als Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Minister, verpackt in einem roten Zaubererumhang. Doch jetzt zieht Draco Potter zu sich. Die Wärme zwischen ihnen bringt schwarzes Eis zum Schmelzen. Ein knackender Spalt kommt näher, doch als das Eis bricht, sind sie längst fort.

 

_~ In den Wolken 10 ~_

Langsam legt sich der vom Apparieren aufgewirbelte Schnee wieder. Harry steht unter dem kunstvoll geschnitzten Dachgesims einer Jagdhütte. Sie sind allein in einer Welt aus mondbeschienenen Bergen und dunkelblauen Tälern. Goldenes Licht fällt durch die Tür. Der Geruch von gebratenem Truthahn und Maronen liegt in der Luft.

"Meine Zuflucht in den Wolken", flüstert Malfoy in die Nacht. "Die Hauselfen sind schon seit Tagen hier. Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte die Geldgier in den Augen der Kobolde nicht bemerkt."

"Aber mich wolltest du nicht mitnehmen." Harry legt die Arme um Malfoys Taille.

Statt einer Antwort berühren Malfoys Lippen seinen Mund.

 

_~ Ein Versprechen 11 ~_

Steil wie im Eiffelturm windet sich die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Im Dunkeln prallt Harry gegen Malfoy, der plötzlich stehenbleibt.

Beim Weihnachtsessen haben sie gelacht und sich geküsst, doch jetzt zittert Malfoy. Wovor hat er Angst, wenn sie sich doch endlich lieben werden?

"Was ist?", fragt Harry.

Malfoy gibt den Blick frei auf Diwane unter schillernden Pfauenfedern. Sandelholzduft wabert ihnen entgegen, leise plätschert Wasser.

"Ich habe so viel verloren", sagt er. "Ich kann das nicht aufgeben."

"Aber darf ich hinein in dein Märchenreich?"

Malfoys Gesicht erstrahlt wie tausend Sonnen. "Du bist immer willkommen in meiner Welt, Harry. Das verspreche ich dir."

 

_ENDE_

**Author's Note:**

> **Anmerkungen:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Die Schlösser und anderen Bauprojekte Ludwig II. wurden alle mit seinem Privatvermögen finanziert. Im Jahr 1885 hatte er allerdings Schulden in Höhe von 14 Millionen Mark angehäuft und ersuchte weiterhin Adlige in ganz Europa, ihm Darlehen zu gewähren.  
> [2] Dracos Hermelinmantel ist vom [Krönungsmantel](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a5/De_20_jarige_Ludwig_II_in_kroningsmantel_door_Ferdinand_von_Piloty_1865.jpg) Ludwigs II inspiriert.  
> [3] Dracos Worte greifen eine Passage aus J.R.R. Tolkiens _Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs_ auf: "Auch die Nacht wird schön und gesegnet sein, und all ihre Ängste vergehen."  
>  [4] Der Bogenschütze auf der Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain wird oft _Eros_ genannt, dabei war er ursprünglich als eine _Anteros_ -Figur konzipiert.  
> [5] In der Blumensprache symbolisiert das Schneeglöckchen Reinheit und Hoffnung.  
> [6] Dracos Blockhütte ist inspiriert von Ludwigs [Hundinghütte](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hundingh%C3%BCtte) im Schlosspark Linderhof.  
> [7] Das Treffen findet im Green Man Pub im Erdgeschoss des Londoner Kaufhauses Harrods statt. In diesem Universum ist Astorias Vater der Besitzer einer Firma, die Möbel für die Zaubererwelt herstellt.  
> [8] Gestützt auf ein psychiatrisches Gutachten, in dem bei Ludwig II. _moralische Farbenblindheit_ und Paranoia diagnostiziert wurde, versuchte eine Gruppe von Verschwörern, den König vom bayrischen Thron zu stürzen. Ob Ludwig II wirklich an einer psychischen Krankheit litt, ist ungeklärt (und meiner Meinung nach höchst unwahrscheinlich).  
>  [9] Shearwater Lake ist ein See in Wiltshire, wo sich auch das Herrenhaus der Malfoys befindet.  
> [10] Dracos Berghütte ist inspiriert von Ludwigs [Königshaus am Schachen](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%B6nigshaus_am_Schachen).  
> [11] Das Obergeschoss des Königshaus am Schachen hatte Ludwig als ein prunkvolles Türkisches Zimmer einrichten lassen, mit farbigen Glasfenstern, Zimmerspringbrunnen, Diwanen und großen Fächern aus Pfauenfedern.   
> 


End file.
